Moi, papa !
by Elencirya
Summary: Pippin a épousé Diamond depuis 3 ans lorsque celle-ci se retrouve enceinte, ce qui perturbe quelque peu notre valeureux hobbit qui redoute soudain de devenir père...


_Voici une bien courte et modeste réponse au 21e défi du Poney Fringant : la naissance de l'enfant d'un membre de la Communauté... J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Pippin. Bonne lecture!  
_

**Moi, papa ?!**

Le printemps réveillait lentement la verte Comté des froideurs hivernales, un pâle rayon de soleil émergeait de l'aube encore froide de ce mois de mars 1430 (selon le Comput de la Comté). Tous les hobbits dormaient encore, sauf un…

Peregrin Touque était assis devant sa maison , songeur. Il resta un moment immobile, puis se décida enfin à bouger et alla directement chez son meilleur ami, Meriadoc. Il devait être le premier à savoir, tout de même…

Il tambourina sans cérémonie à sa porte, et lorsqu'un Merry grincheux d'avoir été si violemment réveillé lui ouvrit, Pippin s'engouffra dans sa maison sans lui demander son avis. Merry vit immédiatement que quelque chose rendait son ami bien soucieux…

« Pip', qu'est-ce qui te prend de réveiller les gens comme ça ? » maugréa-t-il en allant faire bouillir de l'eau. Tout à fait réveillé cette fois, il observa son ami du coin de l'œil : il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal…

« Merry, c'est complètement dingue… je…. je vais être papa ! » acheva-t-il à voix basse, comme si cette perspective était absolument épouvantable.

« Dis-moi, d'habitude c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Si tu as épousé Diamond il y a 3 ans, c'est que ça devait fatalement arriver un jour, tu ne crois pas » ? Il observa son ami d'un air perplexe… Ce mariage avait vraiment été heureux, suivi d'une fête mémorable… Pippin paniquait-il à l'idée de devenir père ? Fort vraisemblable…

« Je sais bien Merry, mais… je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite, tu vois… Je me sens encore trop jeune pour ça… »

« Pourtant Sam a déjà 5 loupiots, et ça ne t'a pas trop traumatisé… » répliqua-t-il en riant.

« Oui mais… Sam est quelqu'un de bien plus mature que moi, tu le sais bien… C'st un excellent père, alors que moi… »

« Dis donc, il n'est pas encore là le bébé, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu sera un mauvais père… Et franchement, je ne le crois pas ! »

« Mais enfin tu sais bien qui je suis ! Pippin, la catastrophe ambulante, le gaffeur invétéré… »

« Hé bien au moins tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de la part de ton petit ! » répliqua malicieusement Merry. « Et si tu m'emmenais féliciter la future maman ? ». Le visage de Pippin repris quelques couleurs.

« Elle sait que je panique un peu à l'idée de cette naissance, alors si tu viens elle verra qu'il y a toujours un Brandebouc pour me remettre d'aplomb ! » fit-il en riant.

« Et puis tu devrais aussi parler avec Sam… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été si tranquille que ça à la naissance d'Elanor… »

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis les premières inquiétudes de Pippin. A présent, même s'il appréhendait ses futures responsabilités de père de famille, ses amis l'avaient convaincu qu'il serait à la hauteur de la tâche, et que finalement ce n'était pas plus difficile que d'assister à la terrible bataille des champs de Pelennor… La grossesse de Diamond se déroulait à merveille, Rose Gamegie lui donnait de nombreux conseils, et on appris même qu'elle était enceinte de son 6e enfant quand le terme de Diamond approchait !

Quand arriva enfin le temps de la délivrance, Pippin fut plus stressé que jamais, bien qu'entouré de ses amis qui lui assuraient que son épouse était entre de bonnes mains et que tout se passerait pour le mieux… Il pensa vivre les heures les plus intenses de sa vie, et tint à rester près d'elle pendant toute la durée du travail pour lui tenir la main. Au bout de quelques heures, un minuscule bébé hobbit lui fut remis, et pleurant d'émotion, Pippin contempla ce tout petit enfant, si fragile qu'il n'osait bouger, de peur de le faire tomber… Sait-on jamais, il restait un Touque d'une maladresse proverbiale, après tout ! Il le posait doucement dans les bras de Diamond, radieuse mais épuisée, qui serra néanmoins son enfant contre son cœur avec tendresse. Finalement, Pippin se dit qu'il serait peut-être capable d'être un bon père pour ce petit hobbit… Il fut prénommé Faramir, en l'honneur du valeureux intendant du Gondor dont Pippin avait indirectement sauvé la vie, et dès que le nourrisson fut lavé et langé, Sam ne put empêcher plus longtemps ses 4 premiers enfants de se ruer dans la chambre pour voir le nouveau-né. Du haut de ses 9 ans, Elanor insista tellement qu'elle eut le droit de le tenir quelques instants dans ses bras : cela occasionna un regard complice entre ses parents et ceux du bébé, car au vu du ventre de plus en plus arrondi de Rose, elle allait bientôt avait l'occasion de materner un nouveau bébé ! Un nouvelle petite sœur, dont personne ne pouvait évidemment prévoir qu'elle épouserait un jour le petit Faramir Touque, mais cela est une autre histoire…

FIN


End file.
